


Bunny Rabbit

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Gen, Julia misses her family, Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Julia remembers a promise.
Relationships: Celice | Seliph & Yuria | Julia, Yuria | Julia & Yurius | Julius
Kudos: 15





	Bunny Rabbit

“You don’t have a pet.”

Julia looks towards who had spoken. Julius stands there, watching her. 

“You don’t have a bunny.” He says. 

Julia looks down. It is true, she does not have a bunny rabbit like she had hoped. 

“Father promised you one, didn’t he?” Julius asks. Julia finds herself nodding a little bit. 

Arvis had promised her a bunny. Julius had always known how much Julia wanted a cute little animal. 

Once, when they were younger, he swore to her that they would find her one together. She and Julius had ventured out of the castle together to search for one. 

However, the guards at the gates had stopped the two from going too far. Julia had begun to tear up, then Julius took her hand. 

He had smiled at her, and swore that they would find a rabbit for her. The two returned to the palace grounds. 

They searched through the trees that they had. Soon, they looked through the flowers. 

The two forgot their original goal and romped around. Julia would always remember how much fun the two had then. 

However, the twins and their mess had been discovered. When took to Arvis, their father had just smiled. 

He embraced them and promised them a bunny rabbit. 

Julius later told Julia that he was happy she would get what she wanted. 

He had always looked so happy. He had always been so caring. 

She never got the rabbit. 

There hadn’t been time. 

“Julia?” Seliph’s voice interrupts her thoughts. 

She looked at her concerned brother. She glances around. 

It is darker outside. The stone in front of them is cold. There is no red hair, and no joy around them. 

Julia embraces Seliph, sniffling. 

“Julia!” He frowns, hugging her. “What’s the matter?”

“Brother...” Julia’s voice is soft, close to breaking. 

Seliph hugs her tighter. “Yes?”

“May I...please have a rabbit?”

She finds the courage to look up at him. Her heart breaks. 

Seliph’s smile is as relieved and joyful as Julius’s had been when he had discovered that Arvis would in fact give Julia her bunny. 

“Of course.” Seliph taps her head. “…Are you ready to go back home?”

Julia nods. She bids her father and brother a final farewell, then turns and leaves with Seliph. 

She knows feels their presence behind her. However, she keeps advancing towards a fulfilled promise.

**Author's Note:**

> In heroes Julia talks about how sweet Julius used to be and I love them


End file.
